


[F4M] My Friend's Hot Mom Sneaks Into The Guest Room For Some Late Night Fun

by LichTheCreator



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ball Massaging, Cheating, Cock Worship, Cum Eating, F/M, Facials, Gentle Fdom, Give Your Virginity To My Daughter, Gonewildaudio, MILF, Mentions Of Free-Use, Old Sex Stories, She REALLY Wants You, Sneaky Handjob & Blowjob, Wingwoman, gonewildaudible, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LichTheCreator/pseuds/LichTheCreator
Summary: Since your relationship with your parents has become rocky lately, your best friend decides to invite you over to her house for Spring Break. There you meet her parents, with her mom being ESPECIALLY flirty towards you. Later that night, her mom sneaks into your room to talk for a bit, but that talk quickly starts to escalate into something more adult...
Kudos: 6





	[F4M] My Friend's Hot Mom Sneaks Into The Guest Room For Some Late Night Fun

[F4M] [SCRIPT OFFER] [Gentle FDom] [MILF] [Old Sex Stories] [Cock Worship] [Cheating] [Wingwoman] [Sneaky Handjob & Blowjob] [Ball Massaging] [Give Your Virginity To My Daughter] [She REALLY Wants You] [Facial] [Cum Eating] Mentions Of [Free-Use]

WRITTEN BY: u/LichTheCreator on Reddit

NOTE: THIS SCRIPT IS FOR ADULTS BY AN ADULT. IF YOU ARE UNDER THE LEGAL AGE IN YOUR COUNTRY, DO NOT READ MY CONTENT UNDER **ANY** CIRCUMSTANCES. ALSO, DO NOT COPY, REDISTRIBUTE, USE MY SCRIPTS FOR MONETARY PROFIT OR CLAIM **ANY** OF MY SCRIPTS AS YOURS.

All sound effects are optional. Feel free to ad-lib, make changes, and do whatever else makes you comfortable!

Words in (Parentheses) indicate Optional SFX  
Words in *Asterisks* indicate directions for actions done specifically by the performer, unless noted otherwise  
Words in [Brackets] indicate guidance for attitude/emotion in the performer's lines  
Words in CAPS indicate emphasis on that specific word  
-pause- indicates a quick pause between lines. You can also replace any of the optional SFX with a -pause- if you want.

**-START OF SCRIPT-**

(OPTIONAL SFX: Knocking on door & door opening)

Hey there sweetie...you still awake? Thought we could have a little chat.

-pause-

Good, hope you don't mind me coming in so late. 

(OPTIONAL SFX: Door closing)

-pause-

Oh, this? This is just what I sleep in. 

[Teasing] Don't tell me you haven't had a woman dressed like this in front of you before! *giggle*

Anyway, Lizzie told me you came with her because your relationship with your parents hasn't been going well lately. 

I just want you to know that our home is ALWAYS open to you if you ever need a place to stay.

-pause-

*giggle* Think nothing of it! Anybody who earns our little Lizzie's trust is OK in our book! She always had a keen sense of knowing which people were trustworthy or not!

And I actually wanted to thank you SO much for being her friend! Lizzie's always been a shy one & is pretty anxious when it comes to socializing.

So when she told me about how much you've helped her get accustomed to college life, I was so happy that my daughter found such a gentleman! 

Honestly, you're ALL she talks about whenever we chat! I'd say she's more like your #1 fan than a friend! *giggle*

And after finally meeting you...I can TOTALLY see why. *giggle*

-pause-

You're seriously asking that? Honey, do you not have mirrors at that college? *giggle*

You are an INCREDIBLY attractive young man. To the point where I'd say you're downright irresistible...

And you actually remind me so much of an old boyfriend of mine, Alex! 

*happy sigh* He was the man that ignited my wild child years, WAY before I met Lizzie's father and had to settle down...

Oh, the stories I could tell...

-pause-

Oh, you want to hear some of them? *giggle*

You sure? Some of these stories are WILD!

-pause-

Well alright then! Scoot over so I can sit on the bed!

*giggle* Oops, accidentally brushed against you there...

Well...there is that one time that cop stopped us for speeding and I agreed to give the cop head in exchange for him looking the other way! 

Alex was so aroused seeing my tight, round ass shake while sucking another man's dick in front of him that he ended up fucking me right then and there!

It became an impromptu 3-way, but the way they used my holes it was like they planned it! *giggle*

Oh! And there was that other time when the plumber came over but I couldn't pay him because I used the money to buy some new clothes!

So with my quick thinking, I ate that sexy, young plumber's ass while stroking him off 'til he was satisfied!

Hearing such a tough, strong man squeal and moan like that as he came with his prostate will NEVER get old! *giggle*

Then there's the time we were short on money, so I decided to become an escort for some quick cash!

That was the most fun I ever had getting paid! All the men I met during that time were so sweet! 

And it didn't hurt that they all knew how to fuck as well! *giggle*

And I DEFINITELY can't forget when we ended up in a porn orgy!

One of Alex's friends was a porn producer and asked us to fill in for a few performers that caught the flu! 

It was such a fun experience being in the middle of all that pleasure! Pussy, dick and ass as far as the eye can see! 

The sounds of wet skin slapping, moans of pleasure & the smell of sex filling the air...

Seeing otherwise rational grown men & women become mindless animals in heat...only focused on FUCKING & BREEDING as many times as possible...

Fucking and being fucked by so many strangers like they're your soulmate...all that squirt & cum that's not only shot on you but also shot IN you...

*happy sigh* It was magical...but I never did porn again.

Too many lights & cameras around for me to fully enjoy it, you know? I always preferred a more...intimate setting.

*giggle* Sorry, accidentally brushed up against you again...

Oh my...is that ALL you?

Oh no no no, don't be embarrassed! It's alright!

I actually wanted to get that cock of yours nice & stiff listening to all my slutty little escapades! *giggle*

Hey...can I touch it? It'll just be over the boxers, I promise! We can keep this our little secret...

-pause-

Fuck...I can tell you're easily bigger than my husband...from the looks of it, I'd say you're at LEAST twice his size!

-pause-

Don't worry about my husband & Lizzie! They're both VERY heavy sleepers, you'd practically have to crash a plane in the front lawn to wake them up! *giggle*

Besides...I couldn't sleep because of you...ever since you got here, you've been on my mind...

You reminded me of Alex so much...and that awoke something in me that I haven't felt in DECADES...

*moan* It's been so long since I've acted like such a total greedy slut...I love my husband & he means well...but he could never satisfy me, even when I instruct him.

He's just never been able to flip that switch, you know?

So in a way, you owe me. I won't be able to properly sleep now unless I see how this monster looks right in my hands...

-pause-

*moan* Fuck...you have such a beautiful cock...

I swear, they must be feeding you kids growth hormones or something! *giggle*

Have you...ever had a handjob before?

-pause-

You have? Perfect. Would you mind if I gave you one? I just have to play with this thing...

*You give the listener a wet handjob. Use spit/lotion/oil/lube/whatever you want.*

*moan* I missed this...I can't tell you the last time I played with a cock...

Especially one that's such a perfect instrument of sex like yours...

*giggle* Are you shaking already? I know I'm good, but I figured I was a bit out of practice! *giggle*

When's the last time a girl properly took care of you, honey?

-pause-

Well that's ENTIRELY too long! I know you do it yourself, but trust me baby. Nothing beats a woman's touch when it comes to these things...

So with that said, let me massage these heavy looking balls for you as well...

*You start massaging the listener's balls while still jerking him off.*

That's it...just sit back & relax...let my talented, soft hands massage & serve this perfect cock...

I'm going to make sure that you're properly drained and satisfied by the time you go back to school! *giggle*

Thanks for letting me do this by the way...I was up for the past hour wondering if I should do this or not...

I'm so glad I took a chance with you! Your dick is just so fun to play with! *giggle*

*moan* Not to mention, it looks REALLY tasty too...

Ever had your dick sucked before?

-pause-

You have? *giggle* Good. 

*You start giving the listener some loud & sloppy head for a few seconds.*

I'm sorry! I'll try to keep it down a bit, but this dick tastes SO good! I can't help but slurp & moan while it's in my mouth!

*You continue giving the listener head while trying to keep the noises down as much as you can.*

This perfect pole is so much fun to lick...and rub my lips over...

*You start licking and rubbing your lips all over the listener's dick, then go back to sucking on it for a bit.* 

Let me just jerk it for a little bit longer...

*You start giving the listener a wet handjob again.*

*moan* The way you keep squirming & throbbing in my hands, I'd say that you're still a virgin. *giggle*

Have you ever been with a girl like that, honey?

-pause-

[Disappointed] No? *sigh* Too bad, I can't take your 1st time away, baby. That's for Lizzie!

-pause-

Come on, you can't be THAT dense! *giggle*

It's so obvious Lizzie has a crush on you! I DID say that she acts like your #1 fan!

Honestly, I'm surprised you or anyone else hasn't jumped her bones yet! She's a hot little piece of tail! *giggle*

*You suck the listener's dick for a few seconds then go back to giving him a wet handjob.*

*giggle* Didn't expect me to talk that way about my daughter, huh?

Well, I'm a pretty open kind of woman. I mean, this situation we're in right now should be proof of that. *giggle*

But I know my daughter, and she wants you A LOT. She's just too shy to make the 1st move or even give you a hint that she's interested.

*You suck the listener's dick for a few seconds then go back to giving him a wet handjob.*

So what I'm gonna do tomorrow morning is head down to the general store and buy you some condoms.

Then I'll go get my husband to take me on an impromptu date, giving you & her lots of time to do the deed!

-pause-

Don't thank me, I just don't want to be the one that takes your virginity away. *giggle*

That's something that should be reserved for someone you like! And I can see the sparks between you 2!

Besides, once you lose your virginity, this cock is MINE for the rest of the break. 

I'm gonna teach you how to REALLY please a woman so you can properly satisfy my Lizzie...

Now...let's hurry & get you to nut...

*You suck the listener's dick for as long as you want, as fast as you want.*

*moan* That's it...cum for me...cover my face...I want that virgin cum so badly...

Make me walk back to my husband with my face painted with your cum...make me kiss him with your jizz dripping off my lips...

Let's show him how a virgin could make me feel more like a woman than he ever could...

*The listener cums hard all over your face.*

*moan* That's it...keep shooting it out...every single drop...make sure to hit this pretty target of yours...

*happy sigh* Now...how does that feel? Told you I'd drain you dry! *giggle*

I wonder how you taste...

*You lick some cum off of your fingers.*

*moan* You even taste good too! I'm DEFINITELY swallowing you next time! *giggle*

Alright, I'm heading back to bed. You should rest too, you're gonna need it tomorrow!

And in case my Lizzie can't satisfy you, don't hesitate to use my holes. They're ALWAYS open and ready for you, stud. *giggle*

Good night...and good luck. *giggle*

**-END OF SCRIPT-**


End file.
